


Hit Hard or Head Home

by killallofyourfriends, PagebyPaige



Series: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (in the notes bc spoilers), AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, M/M, Multiple Endings, gerard has a secret profession and he doesn't tell his bf, my fren and I wrote this out of boredom as a joke and yet here it is, non-mcr au, our poor babies go through so much, thank u fren, triggers will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/pseuds/killallofyourfriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Gerard and Frank have an... interesting relationship: Gerard can't tell frank what he really does to pay the rent, and Frank gets the surprise of his life when he finds out





	1. Tell Me Where We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielSailsItself (killallofyourfriends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/gifts).



> My friend and I wrote this together she's great ily <3
> 
> Teeny little baby-sized chapters lmao what is writing
> 
> Enjoy!

When Gerard sees him walking down the street, he can't believe this is _the guy_. He hates the position he's in now more than ever. In a fit of sudden anger, Gerard shoves the thought of his occupation out of his mind, instead focusing on the beautiful man in front of him. For once, maybe Gerard can have something _good_ in his life.

"Hi, I'm Gerard." He's not supposed to tell his name, but right now Gerard doesn't give a shit.

"Can I help you?" The man looks annoyed, and Gerard contemplates walking away.

"Yes, you can actually."

"Oh?" The man clearly isn't used to being sassed.

"It'd help me out a ton if you'd get coffee with me today." The man smirks back at him.

"My name's Frank."

They walk together in an almost excited silence across the street to the coffee shop where both men were already headed.

When they both order the same thing, they turn to each other and giggle nervously. The barista snorts irritatedly and shoos them out of the ordering line.

"So what do you do that leaves you with so much time for taking innocent boys out for coffee?" Frank's light tone almost makes Gerard want to spill everything about himself to a person he just met. He mentally reprimands himself, and tells the usual story.

"Eh, I'm an art school dropout who's 'between jobs' as my mom likes to say." He chuckles sadly.

"Yeah, well I'm a half-decent guitar player who sells records to pay for his gigs."

"What a pair," Gerard laughs again, and this time he hears Frank chuckle softly with him. He wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

\---

Leave it to the short punk kid to make the first move. Frank asks him out that very day, and they spend the rest of the afternoon watching shitty horror movies in Gerard's comic-filled basement bedroom.

Leave it to the overconfident-but-still-nervous boyfriend to give Frank roses on their anniversary, every year.

Leave it to the noncommittal art school dropout to suggest they buy a house together, and leave it to the guy with the shitty band to stay in his own apartment but still pay half of Gerard's rent, "until he can move in".

Leave it to the man with dates inked on his skin to forget their four year anniversary until Gerard shows up at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you guys think and leave kudos??


	2. Cliff's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four whole years that they've been together, and to celebrate Gerard has a special surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years...

Gerard is practically quivering, with excitement or just nerves he isn't sure. He feels again for it, checking for the thousandth time that it's still there. It feels increasingly heavier as he stands, gathering the courage to knock on Frank's door. He's been waiting for this for too long, since the beginning really. Ever since he had begun dating Frank, he just knew this was going to happen.

He raises his fist to the door, but before it connects he hesitates. Everything is perfect: the night, the gentle weight in his jacket pocket, nothing better. Still, he worries: _what if he messes it up? He's far too invested at this point to fuck up now._ Again, he lifts his fist to the door. He takes a deep breath and raps on the wood, one, two, three times. It isn't long until the door in front of him opens, revealing Frank. He clicks off the porch light behind him and follows Gerard down the steps.

"So what are we going to do tonight, Gerard?" Frank is completely left in the dark about tonight's activities.

"We're going somewhere special," Gerard replies ominously. They make their way into Gerard's car and Frank busies himself with looking out the window and trying to puzzle out where they're going. Finally, the trees on either side of them clear and they reach a cliff that looks out over the city.

"Oh Gerard, this is so beautiful." Frank's back is to Gerard, both of them facing out over the cliff. Gerard carefully lowers himself onto one knee, reaching behind him.

"Frank?" He calls his boyfriend softly. Frank turns around and freezes dead in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolz cliffs edge was a cliff hanger (pls god let me die)
> 
> apologies it's really short but we wanted to make the 2 alternate endings each their own chapters so all the chapters are super short ://

**Author's Note:**

> comment or leave kudos <333


End file.
